<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest Jackson by ariddletobesolved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647523">Dearest Jackson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved'>ariddletobesolved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Discord: JelsaHaven (Disney/Rise of the Guardians), F/M, JHaven Project 2020 (Disney/Rise of the Guardians), Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously known as Down the Memory Lane</p><p>Jack found himself facing a lockbox, hers, and little did he know that he was about to go down the memory lane.</p><p>A Jelsa Modern and Soulmates AU, for Jelsa Haven Project 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tales of Jelsa Haven</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearest Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cold. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he ever felt the sensation and braced it with open arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But this kind of cold is different</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his arms folded and rested on the wooden desk, his brown eyes landed on the lockbox before him. Gone was any hint of mischief and fun that usually radiated from him, as he sat there in a complete silence. His hands clenched and unclenched, trying to keep the feelings in his fingers, as if he was afraid that if he kept them in fists, they would be frozen forever. At this point, nothing could keep him warm, not even the flaming fireplace his sister in law left him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lockbox was covered with a velvet fabric in the colour of indigo. A beautiful cursive of the capital letter ‘E’ was embroidered on the lid, golden colour was standing out over the dark blue shade. One shaky hand reached out to unlock the box. But before he opened the lid, he stopped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he ready for whatever she saved in there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one is ever ready, Jack.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He recalled his sister in law, Anna’s words, from the other day. Lying a hand on his shoulder, she added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Be strong, that’s what she would have wanted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes briefly, Jack finally braved himself. Lifting up the lid, he was greeted by a familiar scent. His heart beat a little faster upon the realisation that it was, indeed, her favourite perfume. He let out a small gasp, gaze landed on the various things that were kept inside the box, and each one held certain memories. There were no notes or anything, but the novel sitting at the very top was enough to tell him that he was about to go down a memory lane. A small smile played on his lips, and he began to think of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Days We Spend Under the Sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the novel and recognised it as the very first copy from six years prior. Flipping a few pages, he noticed that the edge was turning yellow. Jack stopped at the first page. His fingers were tracing over the signature, and the familiar cursive underneath it. The smile on his face grew even wider, for the summer themed novel was the beginning of their story.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loving the new chapter, Snowflake! You managed to capture their joy in summer quite wonderfully, it’s contagious. I see that you’re following my advice, I’m flattered, honestly. Thank you! Honestly, I’m a bit sad now that the story is so close to the ending. I wish there would be a sequel, though. But don’t mind me, I’m just a reader, and this is me talking as your reader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>     AFallenSnowflake: @FrostbittenMadness</b> <em><span>Frost! Thank you so much for the kind words. And yes, I did follow your advice from the other day. I should be the one thanking you for that. Well, yes, there is only one chapter left before we reach the epilogue. But worry not, this is actually the beginning of the book. I’ll tell you all the deets in the DM, so excited! Once again, thank you!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Jack was staring at the computer screen with a smile. AFallenSnowflake was one of his favourite authors on that site. Her updates were something he looked forward to, one every two weeks. It had been a few months since she sent him a direct message, to thank him personally, and ever since, they began to communicate—mostly about plots and storyline. But those exchanges were enough to intrigue him, in the best way. Soon, he realised that he had developed a crush on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small envelope icon at the corner of the screen turned red, and he quickly clicked the icon to know what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     You wouldn’t believe what happened! The publisher sent me an email, and they would like to have my book published. I still can’t believe it! Gosh, I’m so excited for this! Please tell me I’m not dreaming. Also, I’d like to thank you, Frost, for all of your support the past months. It’s nice to have someone to discuss the plot with, well, other than my sister. Okay, maybe I should stop here, hehe. Coffee and excitement got me all giddy! Also, your comment made my day, as per usual. Thank you again, Frost!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His face lit up, and he began to type his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is good to hear, Snowflake! I guess I should say congratulations! You’re not dreaming, and you do deserve it. I love your book, and I’m looking forward to the published version. Oh, please, I am glad to help. Quit thanking me will ya? I was only giving you my own perspective as a reader, that’s all. As for the coffee and excitement, I get the feeling, totally!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I truly love your book, Snowflake. You’re a wonderful author, and hopefully this opportunity can be a stepping stone towards your dream career. You’ll do great, I know you will. Keep writing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s silly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack thought to himself about the weird crush that was slowly growing. He didn’t even have a face or even a real name, but the conversation they had throughout the months was enough to give him an impression that this Snowflake was well educated. But as crazy or silly as it sounded, he felt like they had a connection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She gets him and he gets her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he put it. Even deep inside, he wondered if she was his soul mate, for the warmth in his chest he often felt, whenever they conversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, they were merely strangers—an aspiring author and her reader. With her living on the other side of the ocean, the possibility for them to meet in real life was highly unlikely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or is it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, not long after the book was marked complete, she disappeared from the writing site. Jack was devastated, for not only did he miss her, but he also felt like he had lost a friend. He decided to deactivate his account. But when he heard about a new best-selling author called Elisabeth Arrington, who recently published a book with the same title, he knew that she was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snowflake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The copy he was recently holding was a proof.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would like to thank Frost, a reader and a friend, for the support he had given me. His thoughts and his friendship are something I will never forget. I hope one day I can thank you in person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those kind words were written at the back of the book, and for weeks, Jack couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He sighed in contentment, as he flipped back to the first page, where the dried ink in the shape of her own handwriting was. He could never forget that fateful day, when their story really started.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To: Jackson Overland (FrostbittenMadness)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I finally get to thank you in person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack exhaled softly, brown eyes were still glued at the cursive. One question still haunted his mind; of all her million readers, why him? Was that the universe’s way to get a pair of soul mates together? It was still a mystery to him. Putting the book aside, Jack took another look at the box, and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she would keep it close to the book.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lilac scarf, with fringe on each end. It might be a plain scarf, but it held so many memories painted on it, the silent witness of their first meeting. Bringing the cloth close to his nose, Jack inhaled deeply. He let out another sigh, as her signature scent filled his senses. His mind began to wander back towards that day, once upon a time in Burgess, his hometown.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jack found himself leaning against the pick-up counter, as he watched his best friend making a cup of hot chocolate. He had grown bored, but having no other place to go, Jack decided to stay for a little while. Besides, the place where the signing session took place was only a block away, and the event wouldn’t start until another hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping through the pages, he tried to contain his excitement. Not only did he finally have a face, but also a real name, and he was about to meet her in person. It had been a year since the book was published, and it was still one of his favourite books, along with it, the crush. He kept telling himself that it was silly to develop a crush on someone he barely knew, and he hoped that it would soon go away. But now that there was only an hour to go, he felt his stomach doing flips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip from his iced latte, he suddenly felt a strange warm sensation within him. It happened so suddenly, which was strange, knowing that it was only the end of January. Trying to ignore the sudden change of temperature, Jack continued to read. As seconds passed, the air grew warmer, until he began to tug on the collar of his grey turtleneck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting strange, mate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up and glared at his best friend, Aster, who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Closing the book, he looked back at the barista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” He sighed, before tugging on his collar once again. “Is it just me or is it getting hotter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aster rolled his eyes, as he grabbed a plastic cup lid. “Nope, it’s just you, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it is rather hot.” A female voice thick with an accent replied, and he immediately turned his head, catching a glimpse of platinum hair styled in a French braid. The woman was looking down, trying to slide her card inside a small cardholder, before shoving it into her lilac handbag. She looked up, and flashed him a smile. “Must be the heater, then.” She added, before loosening up the lilac scarf around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t believe his eyes, as he stood there, frozen in place. There was something familiar about the blonde, who, he assumed, was waiting for her order to be made. Those blue eyes, he had seen it somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, sorry to break it to ye, lady, but the heater ain’t working properly.” Aster chirped in, motioning towards the rest of the café. “Why do ye think nobody stays in, other than this fella?” He gestured at Jack, who sent him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” her blue eyes widened, as her mouth slightly agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’re meeting your soulmate, I have no other explanation.” Aster stated as if it was nothing, before he got back to make another cup of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surely, Jack was familiar with the strange game of finding one’s soul mate. His mother told him, once, about ways to find them, involving matching tattoos, similar dreams, and temperatures—</span>
  <em>
    <span>the closer you are, the warmer you feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even his little sister, Mary, loved to talk about it—despite the fact that she was yet to turn eighteen, the age when a certain tattoo will appear or a dream will occur. Often Jack thought about his own way in finding his soulmate. But when no tattoos or marks appeared on his skin, and he found nothing specific about his dreams, he could only assume that his own would be the one with the changes of temperatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his own cheeks grew hotter at that thought, and the warmth that seemed to radiate from her only made his heart beat faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, she couldn’t be!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack thought to himself. So, he braced himself to gaze at the blonde, trying to focus on the familiarity before him, and ignoring the strange sensation. Sensing her uneasiness after Aster’s comment, Jack decided to change the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him, he is always like that.” He casually said, concealing his true feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded. By now, her scarf was neatly folded within her grasps. “Sure.” Then, something caught her gaze. “Oh, are you going to the signing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken aback by her question, he smiled sheepishly. “Yes, I am.” But before he could ask the same question, Aster came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elisabeth!” The barista tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two cups of hot chocolate, to go.” He said, grabbing a cup holder for two.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elisabeth? Why does the name ring a bell?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Platinum blonde hair, big blue eyes, an accent, could she be? Realisation began to sink in, and Jack turned abruptly. Elisabeth Arrington. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snowflake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have fun, I guess?” The woman smiled. “Good day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she spun on her heels, Jack blurted out, “Snowflake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisabeth froze, before slowly turned to him. “I beg your pardon?” The look on her face was a mix of shock and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AFallenSnowflake, that’s you, right?” He broke into a grin. “Oh my God, I can’t believe this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my old pen name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack composed himself, taking a step closer. “It’s me, FrostbittenMadness. I suggested a slight change on chapter twenty three, when Harry finally realises his feelings for Lisa during a skydiving. That was the wildest idea I could come up with. But of course that part didn’t make it to the published version.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her features softened, as she, too, broke into a grin. “Goodness, it’s really you!” She came approaching, and stopped before him. “I haven’t thanked you enough. My phone was stolen and I forgot my password, I’m so sorry. When I got my account back I couldn’t find your username.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, really.” His heart swelled inside his ribcage, and he wondered what would’ve become of them had he not deleted his account. “And I’ve told you that you should stop thanking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde smiled, but before she could reply, they heard someone calling from the entrance, “Elsa, come on! You’ll be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She briefly glanced at the strawberry blonde, before looking back at him. “I’m sorry, but I must go. The publisher wants me to be there early. But please, stay after the signing if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Elsa.” Jack replied quickly, before correcting himself, “I mean, Elisabeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Elsa.” She said. “And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson.” He said bluntly. “But you can call me Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elsa!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashing him a smile, Elsa then turned around. “Coming, Anna!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack watched as she made her way towards a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, wrapped in a thick magenta coat. He followed her with his eyes, as Elsa put her scarf on and walked out of the door hand in hand with whom he assumed was her sister. Elsa stepped further away, taking the warmth with her, and when he realised it, the air grew colder by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, it’s cold.” Jack murmured to himself, before shaking his head and continued to read. But for some reasons, he could no longer focus on the story he had constantly consumed the past year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their brief encounter meant something, at least to Jack. And he began to wonder if she was indeed his soulmate. He dared not to jump into conclusions, for they were still strangers to each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But don’t all couples begin with two strangers?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That day, he stayed back after the signing, and unsurprisingly, they got along so well. It was a memory he still treasured until the very present, and he planned on doing so until his very last breath. Smiling gently, he put the scarf aside. There were still many things she had yet shown him, so many places down the memory lane he had yet visited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small stuffed penguin toy with a button as an eye came next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Sir Jorgenbjorgen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiled, suddenly feeling very nostalgic. It was Elsa’s companion from her childhood. She made that during an art and craft class back in her first year at secondary school, and Sir Jorgenbjorgen had stayed with her ever since. Elsa mostly talked to the toy, narrating a scenario she came up with, or simply retelling her day at school, especially when Anna was away at the boarding school, and when she lost her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one memory that stayed with him was the first time they decided to take their intimacy a step further. Jack rubbed his thumb over the rough surface of the toy, as a memory played in his head.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The morning light seeping in from the lacy curtains was enough to wake him up. Jack stirred on the king sized bed, before tensing when he felt a warm body pressed against him. His eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted by a mass of platinum hair. He finally breathed out in relief. There she was, his Snowflake, lying on his bare chest with one hand curling up against his skin and the other was clutching on the stuffed penguin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a chuckle, finding the sight adorable. Pressing a kiss on the top of her head, Jack pulled her closer. The feeling of her bare skin against his was surprisingly pleasant. At first he thought that since the distance played a part in the change of temperature around them, they would burn each other when their skin touched. Turned out, the heat neutralised, with a pleasant feeling lingered on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa let out a sigh in contentment, as she curled in his embrace. She murmured a few words about chocolates, causing him to chuckle. He noticed the way her brows knitted, before her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing those big cerulean eyes he adored so much. Blinking a few times, she yawned sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re surprisingly warm.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning to you too, Snowflake.” He pressed another kiss on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa giggled, before looking up to his face. “Hmm, morning.” Leaning in, she pecked his lips briefly. “Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared at her sleepy gaze, before leaning closer to her face. “Your apartment in Manhattan.” He murmured huskily, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was short, but passionate. Jack wanted to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, and the rough fabric that was rubbing against his chest was enough to tell him that. Once he pulled away, he smiled fondly at Elsa and her stuffed penguin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you’d like to say, Frost?” Elsa raised a brow, fingers stroking the toy gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, sleeping with a teddy. It’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blue eyes widened. “This,” she replied, holding up the penguin, “is Sir Jorgenbjorgen, not Teddy, you got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently poked the tip of her small nose with his pointer. “Got it, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled, before pulling the penguin closer and snuggled deeper into his embrace. “I love you, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart warmed, and he rested his chin on her head. “I love you too, Elsa.” He pressed another kiss, his arm squeezing her lightly. “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” sleepily, she hummed. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that very moment, Jack felt like the luckiest man on earth.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Now that Sir Jorgenbjorgen was peacefully resting atop the lilac scarf, Jack was looking forward to whatever came next. His brown eyes landed on a familiar alabaster silky fabric. Carefully pulling it out of the box, Jack unwrapped the cloth and found a crystal tiara-like headpiece with snowflake designs all over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack placed the fabric down on the desk, before he examined the headpiece. He turned to the fabric, and he recognised it as his cravat. At the very moment, he realised which memory she would like him to recall. Their wedding day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, clutching the headpiece tight, as a familiar mental image formed in his head.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Standing on the raised platform at the front of the church was Jackson Overland. He was fiddling with his fingers, as he tapped his foot on the floor. The room was filled with the guests and it was already a quarter to ten, but the bride had yet to show up. Thoughts began to cloud his mind, as his hands grew sweaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the traffic, Jack. Calm yerself down!” Aster, the best man, told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if she has a second thought? What if she doesn’t want to marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jack would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about it. Even after two years of dating, and discovering that they were soul mates, he still had doubts. He doubted that he could cherish her for eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aster patted his shoulder, shaking his head. “Jack, mate, yer marrying your soulmate. It’s gonna be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet wanted to shove the best man off, but the organ that began to play stopped him. The bride had arrived, and the ceremony would begin soon. His heart beat began to speed up, as the anticipation was building up. This is it, he thought, I’m going to be married to the love of my life. Fixing up his cravat, Jack straightened his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went in a blur, and suddenly he saw her standing there, clad in a designer wedding dress with lacy details. Her thick platinum blonde hair was styled in a twisted bun, with a tiara-like headpiece sitting atop her head. One hand was holding a bouquet of crocus, while the other was linking arms with her soon to be brother-in-law, Kristoff. Her gentle smile was contagious, and he found himself smiling back at her as she came to approach him, and the familiar warmth seeping in with every step she took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kristoff gave her hand to him, Jack could feel the heat neutralise. With her hand in his, he leaned to whisper, “You look gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed. “Thank you, I can say the same to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the couple faced the altar, Jack tried to contain his excitement. In a moment, she would say yes to forever with him, and he, too, would say yes to forever with her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A small tear escaped the corner of his eye, and it trailed down his cheek. It was the day when he became both the luckiest and the happiest man alive. The feeling of her lips pressed against his, when they sealed their fate as husband and wife, he could faintly recall in his memory. God, how he missed it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss on the headpiece, Jack then wrapped it in his cravat. He took a deep breath, as he placed it on the desk, next to the box. No, he couldn’t break down. Not at the moment. He needed to stay strong, for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into the box, he caught a glimpse of a few stalks of dried flowers. With a smile, he grabbed those flowers and immediately recognised them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heathers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it wasn’t just some flowers. He knew where she collected them from: the bouquet he gave her for their first wedding anniversary.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jack came back from his morning jog with a glee. He knew he might get an earful for leaving his wife at the beginning of their special day, but he’d already planned everything. When he stepped into the house, he was greeted by a delicious smell of egg and bacon. One hand hid behind his back, as Jack made his way towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw his wife, dressed in his own shirt—that she wore to bed the night before. She was standing before the stove while humming a familiar lullaby. Slowly, Jack came approaching and embraced her from behind. Elsa jumped in surprise, a hand was reaching out for a frying pan. But before she could turn around, Jack quickly reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, easy there, Snowflake! It’s me, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his voice, she put the pan down and turned the stove off. He was expecting her to welcome him, but instead of hugging him back, she wiggled free from his arm. It seemed like his plan did piss her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Elsa scowled with both arms folded across her chest, as she leaned back against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood before her, still with one hand behind his back. He placed a finger under her chin. “Why? Is my wife missing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her frown got deeper, as she looked away. “No notes, no nothing. I was hoping we could spend some time together, before we actually start the day.” She let out a sigh. “Maybe we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>some more, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel a slight ache in his heart. Sure, his wife still hadn’t recovered from their early loss, and he, too, was still coping. He should’ve been more thoughtful about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa,” he started, “please look at me.” When her blue eyes met his brown ones, he added, “I am so sorry, okay?” He gently unravelled her arms, and placed a bouquet of heathers, which was previously hidden behind his back, in her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with wide eyes. Her free hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. “Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, Snowflake.” Jack tucked a few platinum strands behind her ear fondly. He flashed her a smile, before leaning in to peck her forehead. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he pulled back, the first thing he noticed was her blue eyes, glistening with tears, as she clutched the bouquet tight. Her mouth quivered, before she buried her face against the crook of his neck, her arms were embracing his torso. Jack held her, as she cried, her body was shaking with every sob. He whispered sweet nothings to her ear, with one hand rocking her back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Elsa then let go of him abruptly, before wiping the tears from her face, still holding the bouquet. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa, love,” He gently called, again, placing his hand under her chin, “I should be the one apologising. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m sorry for making you worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly shook her head. “No, I was overreacting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared at her, before pulling her into his arms. He kissed her temple, as he murmured, “It’s fine, Snowflake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed, before looking up. “Thank you.” She managed a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ll do anything for you, right?” Seeing her nodding, he added, “I have planned a trip for the both of us, actually, for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blue eyes were now gleaming as she beamed. “Where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack winked, as he poked the tip of her nose. “You will see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you and your surprises!” She stood on her tip toes and captured his lips with hers.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jack let out a sigh, as the image slowly faded. He always loved giving out surprises, especially for Elsa. No matter how many times she complained about not liking surprises, he just knew that deep down she liked it. Their trip to Switzerland the year prior was definitely something he would treasure forever. And the memory only made him long for her even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold slowly returned when his gaze landed on a brown envelope with a teal wax seal. His heartbeat sped up, guessing what the last thing might be. He couldn’t recall any memory involving any brown envelopes. Maybe she wants to show me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily, he grabbed the envelope and tore the seal open. There was a neatly folded piece of parchment inside. A letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gulped, preparing himself for what was about to come. Unfolding the parchment, his brown eyes were glued at his given name at the very top of the letter. He took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is now or never.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Jackson,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you’ve told me so many times to not think about the worst possibility, so please forgive me for writing this. I am only preparing for the worst. After all, life is full of chances, right? We just don’t know which one would happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you are reading this, dear husband, it means that I’m no longer there with you. For that, please forgive me. Perhaps I wasn’t fighting strong enough, for the both of us. Again, I am so sorry for that. Truly. I hope you can forgive me this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you, Frost? I hope you are well. How was that trip down the memory lane? Did it bring back good memories? Did it make you smile? Gosh, I hope so! Because when I looked at these things, I could only think of good memories, and how lucky I am. Would you like me to tell you a story? You love my stories, I know. Otherwise, we wouldn’t get to where we were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once upon a time, there was an amateur author, who decided to publish her story on this writing site. Starting from the bottom, it wasn’t easy to gain bigger audience. But there was this one person, her reader. He left some nice reviews that made her days, chapter by chapter. And so, she decided to send him a message to thank him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My goodness, that was so silly! From now on, I will use the first POV, okay? Here we go. So we talked, although it was mostly my story-related topics, I did find our conversation quite fascinating. I enjoyed talking to you, for some unknown reasons. You might not know this, Frost, but every time I saw your name, I felt this little tug I can’t really explain. It’s strange. Maybe that’s why I’ve never talked to you about it, I didn’t want you to find me creepy. I’m sorry for keeping that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You brought me joy, do you know that? And we hadn’t even met yet! Anna told me it was crazy to have a crush on a stranger, and she told me that I might be attracted to your mind, not the person you are. Back then, yes, I agreed. And then we met for real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That day in the coffee shop, the small tug was back. The room grew warmer, and I could only assume that I was about to meet my soulmate. I saw you reading the book—my book, and thought that if one of my readers was really my soulmate, then I wouldn’t mind. At all. I poured all my soul in that book, and that moment, I felt so exposed. Then you called me Snowflake, the name I only long to hear from one person. You. It’s funny how fate decided to play with our path, isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve been through a lot, you and I.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From our first touch, to our first kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From our first embrace, to our first time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From our first deep talk, to our first fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From our first kiss as husband and wife, to our first anniversary.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To our first child, we have spent a long time trying for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am happy. Truly. The past six years was something I would never trade with anything else. I know you have your doubts, but you’ve made me the happiest and the luckiest woman alive. Never, ever forget that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Jackson Overland. I know you are not alright, right now. You will need as much support as you can get. I truly hope Anna would be a great help. She would make a great aunt, but please don’t let her spoil our child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m grateful to have you, Frost. You have given me a chance both at life and at love. Your love, your friendship, and your support are something I will forever treasure. Thank you. Yes, you told me to stop thanking you, but I won’t. Thank you, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for being a great friend, a great lover, and a great husband. We are soul mates, you and I, and we will forever be soul mates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for giving me a chance to become a mother, though, only briefly. Would I be able to hold him or her? I don’t know. But one thing I know: you will make a great father, a wonderful parent our child would look up to. They will need you, because I can’t be there to watch them grow. You can do this, Jack. I know you can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for the wonderful memories. I love you, and I’m sorry for everything. Keep going, my love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours forever,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elisabeth Overland</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jack scanned the letter over and over again, taking her writing in. His brown eyes traced every word, before stopping at her name, only then did he let out a sob. One hand flew to his mouth, while the other clutched the parchment tight, as his body shook with grief. Every tear and the feelings he desperately hid behind a wall the past few days finally flooded, as the wall slowly crumbled. He couldn’t take it anymore, and for the first time since the day he said goodbye to the love of his life, Jack cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard for him, to lose someone he loved so much, a soulmate. Never did he imagine his life without her, without his Snowflake, and suddenly the universe decided to give him that kind of ending so soon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t fair to receive a new life as a gift and to lose another at the same time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. But there was nothing he could do. It happened, and somehow she already knew it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can’t do this, Elsa.” He whimpered, resting his forehead against the heel of his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip down the memory lane was beautiful, but at the same time, it didn’t help to ease the pang in his chest or the cold nipping on his heart. She meant every word, he knew that. Did she really think that he could get through it all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa had given him so many things in life: love, fulfilment, and family. He is a father now, and he needed to be strong for his son. Once he calmed down, Jack took another glance at the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I wasn’t fighting strong enough, for the both of us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. His mind wandered back to that fateful night, which turned out to be the last time he saw her smile. He knew she was in pain, her blue eyes would never lie. Despite the terrible pain she suffered from, Elsa still managed a small smile. Nothing told him she would go so soon, and the sudden cold that ran through his body as he stayed in the waiting room happened so sudden. She had fought strongly, that fact he was aware. Elsa was a strong woman, but her time was meant to be so short, and it was beyond their control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” Anna’s voice, followed by footsteps, was calling him. He heard her stopping beside him. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Anna.” He sniffled, before gathering all the stuff and stored them in the lockbox. The only thing remaining was the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before his sister in law could continue, he bluntly said, “What is it, Anna? Is there anything you need?” His tone was cold, and the hand withdrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Anna replied, “Actually, it’s Jensen. He needs his father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of his son, Jack froze. The past few days he hadn’t been properly taking care of him, leaving the newborn with Anna or Mary, his sister. He found it hard to look at him and saw the male version of Elsa. But he couldn’t keep doing that, could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will make a great father, a wonderful parent our child would look up to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see the look of worry on Anna’s face. “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary is trying to calm him down. He has been crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood up. He suddenly had a determination, and he planned to fulfil it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They will need you, because I can’t be there to watch them grow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, I want to see him.” Once he said that, Anna flashed him a smile. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her turquoise eyes radiated kindness as she gently took his arm. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Folding the letter and slipped it inside his pocket, Jack then followed Anna’s lead. Deep down, he admired her for being so strong. The past ten years, she had been through a lot, and just six years after losing her parents, she lost a sister, her one and only sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was stunned. He shouldn’t have been so selfish and shielding himself from the world because he was grieving. Heck, he wasn’t the only one who lost someone he loved. Anna loved Elsa too. The little sister often looked out for her, always being so supportive. He began to feel guilty for acting as if he was the only one who suffered from the heartache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna,” he called, as they stood before a wooden door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” The strawberry blonde haired woman raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack exhaled, pressing his lips tight, before telling her, “I’m sorry for the way I behaved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Anna nodded. “I completely understand. You’re mourning, we all are. But you don’t have to get through it alone. We will always be here with you, Jack.” She then paused, her eyes got teary. “Just like what Elsa would’ve wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold returned and realisation began to sink in. There was truth in her words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like she would’ve wanted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nodded, biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, he is inside.” Anna motioned towards the door that led them to the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Jack nodded. He took a deep breath, preparing himself. But before he could turn the knob, he heard Anna calling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Jack?” He turned. “Stay strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door was pushed open, Jack was greeted by soft cries, and the sight of his baby sister trying to calm the crying baby. His heart broke. He should’ve been there to hold him when he cried. Instead, he shut him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took a step in. Strangely enough, the cold began to leave his body, though only a little. His son, Jensen, the product of his love and his soul mate, kept him warm. His lips began to quiver at the realisation. Tears began to well up on his eyes, as his mind recalled her last words in the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep going, my love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. The trip down the memory lane will always be here to remind you of the wonderful time we had, Jack. And that I love you. You got this, Frost!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>